Alex Wild: New York
by HAWKSHIELD
Summary: Alex Wild didn't think her life could get any more rocky. She had murdered innocent people all her life. Then SHIELD found her. They took her in, trained her to use what experience she had and made her a better person. This was a life saver. Years later she gets a partner to compliment her fighting style. Kip was her best friend, but things change so quickly when life is at stake.
1. Everything Begins Somewhere

Alex woke with a gasp, she looked around her, and she was safe in SHIELD in her bed. She looked at her clock. It was 3:49 in the morning. She sighed. This was her first nightmare in three weeks. It still haunted her, the scared look on her victims face, the cold one after. She couldn't get the number out of her head, 421, 421 innocent people died because she needed something to do. She couldn't handle it anymore. Alex pulled on appropriate clothing and headed out the door towards a room far too familiar to her. He opened it on the first knock and invited her in.

"Hey Clint" she whispered,

"Hey Alex, which one this time"

"352" inside Alex's sick head she remembered every name and what number she killed. She couldn't shake them. Clint shook his head,

"Where do you want to go" he asks calmly, Alex knows he's tired.

"The range would be nice" the pair walked out to the shooting range and Alex picked up her favorite weapon; a small crossbow that was a gift from Clint's girlfriend Natasha. It has an infinite amount of bullets thanks to Stark Technologies. Alex fires six rounds into the heads of the six dummies easily. Then she tries one handed, doesn't miss, she tries running, jumping, flipping, progressing her training harder and harder. Clint watches from the back. At 7 in the morning Alex stops, the other recruits are coming in. Alex leaves. Clint left at 6 for a meeting. Alex wades into her room careful not to draw to much attention to herself. She spends the rest of the morning drinking coffee and cleaning her gun.

* * *

Bye noon she has cleaned her gun twice. She sets it down and looks at her calendar. "Get partner at 1" it says. 'Crap' Alex thinks. She showers and changes into something more appropriate and checks her clock. Half an hour until she finds out who her partner is, she is far to advance for group work, but doesn't do well alone so starts ruling off people. By the time she is done she still has no clue who her partner is going to be. She leaves for Director Coulson's office and finds herself the only on there. 'Am I early?' she checks her watch. No, the meeting was at 1, its 12:58. Like he can read her mind Coulson says,

"You're not late Wild, if anything you're special" Alex looks at him.

"Sir, I am afraid I don't quite understand"

"Well, Agent Wild, your specific skillset is far too advanced to be placed on a team. So we had someone from a different base come in to be your partner."

"Is this person here?"

"Yes, he's fashionably late" said a new voice. Alex spun around, the man was tall, blue eyed, had brown hair, and was well handsome. He looked casual but ready to strike at any moment. He advanced towards her "hey, I'm Kip Cadwell, good at a little bit of everything, mainly batons."

"Hey, I'm Kip Cadwell, good at a little bit of everything, mainly batons" Kip said smoothly. The girl was gorgeous, she had deep brown hair and dark green eyes that looked like they could be your best friend one minute, and drop you the second. Kip stretched his hand out. She took it.

"Alex Wild, SPECIALIST in a little bit of everything, mainly Crossbows," Kip couldn't help but smile at the drip of pride coming from the girls tone. They would get along just fine.

Coulson interrupted "as much as I would like to see you two figure each other out, I have to get to work."

"Yes, Sir" Alex said from his left. Kip followed Alex out of the office and down the halls. She was pointing things out to him without turning around. When they finally stopped they had reached a large room that looked like a training room except for the fact that nobody else was in it.

"Hey Alex, where is everyone?" Kip asked confused.

"Oh, this is a private training room for me and some buddies" she swung herself effortlessly up onto a set of swinging bars and pulled something out of her pocket. It extended into a small crossbow as she yelled. "Watch out!" Kip watched in amazement as she set round after round into the dummies over 50 yards away never missing once as she flipped herself up the bars. She stood on the tallest one and yelled "KIP!" Kip barely had enough time to dodge as a crossbow bolt came down at him. Alex was smiling while balancing on a beam no wider than an inch. Kip got up and reached towards the small of his back for his batons.

"Looking for these?" Alex yells holding up a pair of batons, his batons.

"How the hell did you get those?" he yelled back,

"You should really pay attention to who goes in the door first. Kip thinks back to the entering the training room, he went first. Kip charges full speed at a ladder that would get him to the top beam, but Alex was already on the ground by the time he realized it. She handed him his batons stuck her crossbow in her pocket, smirked and said "I have been looking for a good spar lately. Kip smiled and charged. He slammed his baton down and missed as Alex was already behind him with a fist coming for his back. He spun and swung his baton at her face. Alex grabbed the baton and held on. Kip attacked with his other baton aiming for her legs. Alex jumped and used the leverage on his arm to swing hard for his head. Figuring this Kip jabbed upwards with his free baton and thought he had a solid hit on her back. Alex spun in the air as the baton went right next to her. Now Kip was holding her. Alex grabbed the free baton so now she had both and leaped off of Kip kicking backwards as she did nailing him in the chest. The momentum caused Kip to lose grip on his batons. Now both were in Alex's possession. Kip runs towards Alex dropping into a baseball slide knocking her off of her feet. Alex slams into the mat hard and rolls as Kip's boot comes down. She takes this moment to slam one of the batons into his knee collapsing it. She rolls on top of him and holds a baton against his throat. They both know the fight is over.

* * *

After a month of sparring and general questions Kip asks "so tell me about your past, I don't need the uncomfortable stuff, just you know, the general idea."

Alex responds "okay, well I was born on a small farm. At the age of five my parents were killed in a drive by. I bounced from orphanage to orphanage until I was eight, then I uh took a turn for the worst. I went to gangs and picked up a name for myself. By the age of 13 I was a leading spy for the bad guys, hacked governments, and wreaked havoc, by 17 I had a list of 421 innocent people I had killed, or helped kill." Alex felt tears coming and new Kip could see them too. She continued, "In my darkest moment I was found by Clint and Natasha, they took me to shield were I could have a second life. I took that opportunity and here I am at 24 having saved 287 people slowly getting to the number; hoping to surpass it." Kip looked at me,

"You didn't have to tell me all of it."

"I know, but being partners I figured that was a start to trust." And Alex believed that, she was more unwilling to trust someone than a donkey yet something about him, about Kip made her just trust immediately.

Kip started with his own story, "mine isn't that complicated. I lived a normal life, joined the marines at 16 with fake papers, was in until I was 20, Shield pulled me out and put me in their program and five years later I'm here." Alex nodded and looked at the time. 11:38,

She yawned and said "I better get to sleep" and stood up from the little bench they were sitting on. As she left she heard Kip say "Alex?"

She responded "Yeah Kip" she had her eyes closed from exhaustion. The next second she was wrapped in a tight comforting hug.

"It's okay, everything is okay" Alex wrapped her arms around his lean frame and smiled. When the hug was done the agents split paths. Alex headed to bed, Kip to the showers.

* * *

WELCOME! Hey, this is my first story so reviews would be GREAT! this story will end up being a spinoff of what Clint/Hawkeye and Natasha/Black Widow have. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I do!


	2. Mission Prep

_TO AGGIE2011: I love you okay, everyone go read her stories because those are the also this chapter is shorter than the others but it has a lot of meaning so read on._

" _Don't shoot! I'll double whatever someone is paying you just don't do it!" Alex ignored this and shot the man anyway. Now number 124 was lifeless, all the emotion dead from the inside out. Alex looks at the mirror to see a murderer in herself. Someone not worth saving yet they did. They saved her._

Alex sat upright in her bed reaching immediately for her crossbow. She stopped and let out a deep breath. She contemplated her options that night. Go to Clint like she normally did, no he was on a mission. Go to the training room alone, no that would cause suspicion, go to Kip. She stopped there as she was already at his door. She had bothered him about her nightmares every time she has had them and Clint wasn't around. Since Clint was always out it was a lot. She knocked on his door. Seconds later a drowsy looking Kip opened the door.

"Another?" he said Alex just nodded; Kip reached out and hugged his friend and invited her in like they always had done.

"Which one was it?" he asked,

"124" she replied

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Did I ever tell you my real name?" Kip asked softly. Alex thought about it, Kip wasn't a common name and she suspected it had been a nickname but it was printed on everything official so he must have changed it.

"No actually" she concluded,

"Well my name is Chris," he faltered, "nobody has called me that since I was 5." Alex thought about it.

"Do you mind if I call you that?" Kip looked at her like something inside of him was gleaming. She continued,

"Chris."

"Well agents, your first mission has arrived" Director Coulson directed at them. Alex looked at Chris, they were finally going to put the two months of figuring each other out to the test.

"You two will be heading to New York to investigate a black market dealer. He has been dealing out illegal weapons for the past sixth months and is set to be in New York next week at a large party." Coulson concluded.

"So we will be going under cover?" Chris asked, a lot had happened since he uncovered his name to Alex. They had gotten so used to each other that they could fight together in near perfect synchronization. That was trust.

"Yes, undercover indeed, you will be flying out tomorrow so pack what you need today and get ready." The director tosses Alex a file.

"One final thing Director" Alex says, she sounds so official right now.

"Yes agent Wild" Coulson says,

"We need the card" Chris is confused now, 'what card?'

"Yes, here you go" Coulson tosses a slick black card to Alex almost like a, 'oh a credit card,' if they are going undercover they need to play the part. Chris follows Alex out of the room. Chris goes back to his room and packs a duffel bag full of clothes, guns, and sticks his mission batons carefully in the bag. These batons were pointed on the end to allow a stab motion.

Five minutes later Chris is in Alex's room watching her pack the final necessities. A first-aid kit goes in, along with water, food kits, and her crossbow. Then they go to the training room. The two agents have gotten better at sparring since the beginning, each fight lasting a good half an hour until one goes down. It was usually Chris that went down. Alex swings herself up unto the bars and does three rotations before flying off and landing flat on her feet. Alex has been teaching Chris these moves in order to improve his fighting style and man has it been working.

"You can stop staring at me and try it Chris!" she teases. Chris laughs and grabs onto the lowest bar; 5 feet off of the ground. Chris stands on the bar and wobbles a little. Alex effortlessly makes her way down the bars to the lowest one and stands in front of Chris.

"Put more weight in your feet, lower your center of gravity" she says,

"Why?" Chris already felt like all of his weight was in his feet.

"Because I can just do this" Alex punches Chris's shoulder and he can feel his balance give way the next second he was on the ground. "Now come up her and try it on me." Chris scoffed and stood on the bar. When he was balanced he punched Alex in the shoulder, hard. He didn't even land the hit. She did an aerial backwards and the momentum Chris had from the punch sent him to the ground. They spent the remaining hours of the afternoon practicing balance on the beams. Chris taught Alex how to use her small stature to be powerful against opponents off all sizes. And Alex took this new knowledge and applied it to her beam work.

At dinner the two agents sat with Clint and Natasha who had just returned from their mission. Alex filled them in on what they missed. And Clint told them about their successful mission. When done all four agents go to the training gym. Clint and Alex went to the top beam, 50 feet tall, and fought like they were on solid ground. Whenever one was falling they sprung left to the next beam down, 40 feet, and continued. While this was happening Chris and Natasha were fighting on the ground. Her fighting style was much like Alex's, except with years more experience. Natasha took Chris down too easily and they stopped. Alex had Clint back side on the beam with her cross bow aimed at him. They were both breathing heavily. Alex hopped down and Clint soon followed.

"Who won here?" Chris asked,

"Well, Chr-Kip, I finally have put down the hawk." She looked over to Clint who had an ashamed smile on his face.

"I'm getting old!" Clint complained. Alex had a devilish smile on her face,

"Tell that to all the times Phil has put you down!" Natasha was laughing now. Chris knew that director Phil was Clint's handler much like Clint was to Alex so he laughed along with them.

"Hey, Phil only beat me a little bit of the time!" Clint complained,

"Hah, it was more than a little bit Hawks," the look on Clint's face was stunned as Director Coulson strode into the gym. "I'm just here to tell you two," hey points at Alex and Chris, "to go to sleep, wheels up at 7 tomorrow." And with that he exited the gym.

"Well goodnight guys," Alex said and strode off towards the showers. Clint and Natasha left and that left Chris all alone. Smiling he climbed up onto the low beam and practiced for another hour. Now he could run on the beam comfortably and started pretend fighting. After that he took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

This is the shorter one so far, but the last one is a lot longer so don't fret guys


	3. Blackburn

_My stories are/will be based off of Aggie2011 so go read hers:_

"The plane has landed, I repeat the plane has landed" the pilot says. Chris and Alex walk off of the plane and go towards the center of the city. In 2 days they will have their first mission together completed- hopefully- the two agents walk to a small diner and sit down. They pull out the file with the man's report.

"He kind of looks like Tony" Chris says, he indeed did. The only real difference is that he had light brown hair instead of Tony's bronwnish/black. Well and the fact he was a criminal.

"The file says that his name is Joe Blackburn, age 43, and has been on the run for 21 years." Alex says. The two continued talking about plans and preparation while their food came. Alex had gone for a conventional cheeseburger with a strawberry smoothie; her favorite meal ever. Chris however had gotten steak which was mercilessly large. Half an hour later Alex gets a phone call.

She answers, "Phil?" Chris looks up surprised. He had never heard anyone call the director by his first name except Clint and Natasha.

It isn't Phil who answers, "Hey it's Clint"

"Okay, we have landed, what now."

"Well now you go shopping assuming you are eating right now" Alex can't help but smile.

"The funeral is at-"Clint is cut off by Alex,

"I thought it was a party?"

"It is, a party for the dead" Alex laughs.

"I need you to distract Blackburn, get him alone; the other people there don't need to know. Your code name is Nicole Woodwork, your 'business partner" Alex could practically see the air quotes, "his name is Al Engle. We need Blackburn to talk first, get him to see how many weapons he has sold. Good luck." The click of his comm turning off signified the end of the conversation. Alex relayed the conversation to Chris who nodded. They paid and set off for the cemetery next door. The cemetery was in front of a large house that they assumed was Blackburn's for it had 12 guards in front of the gates. Alex and Chris crouched down behind a tree and observed the rotation of the guards until night.

Suddenly Alex's phone rang

"Wild" she says

"Alex its Clint, we have news," he says

"What's that?"

"The funeral is cancelled"

"Okay now what"

"We need you guys to go in and kill him and get out; tonight."

"Tonight?" Chris looks at me,

"He's leaving tomorrow" with that Clint hung up.

"Well looks like we are going in tonight" Alex sighs and looks at Chris.

"Next rotation we go in. I'll go first, distraction" Chris nods and we wait. Ten minutes later the guards start to change. Alex goes down the hill and cups her hands around one guys face twisting his head, snapping his neck. She looks up and sees Chris is done with his guard. 10 more the guards were all facing the door and in a small cluster, the other group of guards in the house preparing to come out on the cue of the head guard. Alex fires 4 rounds into four of the guards and before the other six realized Chris had killed one, fighting one more, and Alex had shot the remaining guards. The pair sneaked in through the now open gate and went on either side of the door.

And again Alex gets a call.

"Wild," she answers softly.

"Ah why hello Ms. Wild, I have been expecting you, look up." A mysterious voice says. Alex looks up to see the face of Joe Black burn staring at them through a window.

"Mr. Blackburn we are only here to take care of some business." Chris nods 3-2-1, the pair duck inside the house. Alex fires a triple bolt into three of the guards; Chris has one baton in a man's neck, the other one in a guard's back. With the leverage he swings up and kicks a third and fourth guard. He lands and stabs both batons into the guards' hearts. Alex has killed another three guards and was working on her fourth. The last guard had a gun pointed at Alex when Chris stabbed him in the back.

The pair dropped the bodies and made their way up the stairs silently. They listened through each door until they made it to the office. Alex stole a glance through a small peephole probably there to identify people on the other side of the door. Alex saw Joe Blackburn sitting on his chair with his feet propped up looking out of the back window. Looking at the reflection Alex saw the man was, sleeping. Alex tried the handle, it was unlocked, and pushed the door open slowly and motioned for Chris to stay there. Alex spoke softly "Mr. Blackburn" this caused the man to pop his eyes and spin around and stand.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled

"Well assuming you knew I was coming, don't you know who I am?" Alex says, Chris can't help but notice how calm she sounds. If it was him he would have surely given away a hint of being scared.

"Well I knew someone from that pitiful SHIELD was coming. I figured it was a team, not a lonesome girl?" Blackburn says. Chris ponders this; Blackburn didn't know that Chris was here. With that he set out the nearest window onto the ledge. He wrapped around and was behind the window of the office, staring at the back of the head of Blackburn. Alex shifts her eyebrows acknowledging his presence. She continues,

"Like I said before, we are only here to do business."

"Well I don't do business well." Chris saw what he was doing even before he did. He saw the glint of silver as the knife came from a sheath under the desk. He saw his arm making to fling the knife.

And he saw it fly.

Alex jumped out of reaction. The knife sailed into her leg. Chris cashed threw the window. Blackburn spun around in surprise to see the baton stab him in the chest. He looks to Alex who has made her way and was now leaning on the chair.

"Crap!" Chris yells, he turns on his comm

"Clint we need an extraction team now! Alex is hit; I repeat Alex has been hit."

"With what?" Clint had a hint of panic in his voice.

"Some kind of blade, Blackburn did it so it's probably illegal too." Chris yelled back.

 _Good Morning Guys! Part three is up! I am pretty sure this story will be five parts so two more days until its done!_


	4. Worse for Wear

_Thanks for sticking around and reading this guys, it really means a lot!_

Alex has felt the pain of knife wounds before but this one was different. It was a seeping, burning, pain that she hadn't experienced before. She knew if she hadn't jumped it would have caused more damage so she was proud of herself. But that didn't stop the flood of new feelings. She felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness within minutes of being hit, her leg was numb, it almost felt like a;

Poison.

"Poison" Alex says meekly, she was going farther into sleep, her body telling her to just let go, the poison was settling in fast, it had only been 15 minutes and she felt like she was dying. Chris was frantically holding her. Chris heard her which only put more worry and emotion into his voice.

"Don't let go, I know it hurts, whatever that bastard put on that blade won't kill you, you will make it." Chris tried the comm again,

"Clint how long!"

"An hour, now how bad is it?"

"It has poison on the end and she's slipping"

"Crap, is it deep?"

"By the looks of it no, is there someone that can help her"

"We have three doctors on board"

"Okay"

"Kip, keep her awake"

"Okay, wait someone is here." He shut off his comm and ran towards the shattered window. A helicopter was on the ground. Armored guards came pouring out of the helicopter. 10 of them, against one of him, Kip sat Alex down on a chair and grabbed his batons. He crept out the door and came face to face with a guard. Chris stabbed him in the throat and continued. The second guard he came from behind and snapped his neck. The third and fourth guard went down easily. The fifth he threw a baton at and ended. The sixth punched Chris in the face, Chris stabbed him in return. Three more guards went down. The last one was in the office.

Chris bolted up the stairs to find the dead soldier and Alex who was shivering with her cross bow in her hand. She put her hand back into her lap and rested her head on the wall. Chris felt for a temperature, she was burning hot, but at least she was alive. He checked his watch. 45 minutes until the extraction team would be here. Alex was still shivering on the chair. Chris went through the house finding anything that could help. He gathered a blanket and a bottle of water and returned to Alex. He took her first aid kit and told Alex,

"I'm going to clean it okay" she weakly nodded and Chris got to work. He poured Alcohol on the gauze and quickly rubbed out the wound. Alex gritted her teeth and set her jaw to avoid the pain. It was deeper than he thought, but it wasn't bleeding to badly so at least that was a good thing. When he was satisfied with how he wrapped it he put the blanket on Alex. He then took the water bottle and poured the water into her mouth carefully. Then they waited, half an hour until the extraction team. He turned on his comms.

"Clint is there anything I can do right now?"

"Uh…." Chris could tell that Clint was thinking hard on the other side of the line.

"Kip, is there an antidote in the building." Clint finished.

This got Chris thinking, without answering he rushed back into the office and searched. He found a briefcase under the desk and excitedly opened it. Nothing. He searched papers, and drawers, and even they dead man's pockets. Nothing, he went through the rest of the house quickly. When he made it back to the office he took the knife that stabbed her and threw it at the wall. It hit the wall and the stone, moved… it uncovered a small cubby. Chris raced towards the cubby and reached inside. He found a small box. It was a safe with a fingerprint scanner. Chris nearly tripped on the dead body and slammed the cold finger onto the pad. It lit green and the box opened. Inside was a small vile with a note that read:

 _In case you every stab yourself_

That was all Chris needed. In seconds he was on the comm

"Clint I got an antidote"

"Great, the team should be here in a few minutes, get her ready for transport."

"Okay" with that he took the blanket and wrapped it under the unconscious Alex, he checked her breathing, it was faltering but still there, that was good. He heard the familiar sound of the helicopter and ran outside. He raced into the helicopter forcing the antidote into a poor nurse's hands. He laid Alex carefully onto the ground. The nurse gave the antidote to the doctor who wasted no time sticking it into a needle and into her arm. Chris took Alex's pulse,

Boom,

Wait a few seconds,

Boom,

Wait a few more seconds,

Boom, Boom,

It was working,

Boom, Boom,

Chris smiled,

Boom,

It wasn't working,

Chris's smile faded and he sat in the corner hoping his partner would be okay.

They had landed back in Colorado three hours ago. Alex was in stable condition; Chris had not left her side from when they landed. She was breathing softly, passed out from the drugs. The knife wound was wrapped up but no one knew what the poison had done to her leg. Clint came in an hour ago to check on her and give him a plate of food. He hadn't touched it. He wondered why he worried so much; they had only known each other for a few months. She was going to make it, why stay here. His consciousness answered the question 'because you love her Chris' he contemplated this thought. He hadn't loved anyone since- he touched the scar only he knew of on his stomach- he loved so easily. And every time they left him. Chris looked down at Alex, would she leave him if he told her. His mind said yes, but his gut said she was different.

He decided to trust his gut.

He whispered "I know I've only known you for a few months, but from the moment I laid my eyes in you I knew that, that, well Alex, I love you."

Not only had Alex heard that, she felt the same way.

 _You probably all saw that coming_ _woops, well…_

 _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of more stories, go ahead and follow and review so I can become a better writer! I am only 13!_


End file.
